New Girl Plays What?
by bellabasketball
Summary: Bella Swan,brother of Emmett, just moved to Forks, and started attending high school. She is everything Edward wants in a girl and more, and then to add to that, he finds out she plays basketball too. All Human....Bella's more confident
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so please help me out if it sucks, or please give me some advice.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing....**

**Please Review....  
**

Edwards POV:

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Damn…its already 7:15…I guess I hit the snooze more than I thought.

I jumped out of bed quickly and went to take a shower. I really didn't want to be late for my first day of my junior year. Although I despise school, I actually do well in it. I'm one of the smartest in my class, which gives my best friends Emmett and Jasper something to make of me about.

Emmett Swan is my huge bear of a friend. He can be really intimidating at first but once you talk to him you find out he's just a goofball. Emmett is dating Rosalie Hale, the bitch of our school. She's can be really nice if you know her well, but if you mess with her you'll be sorry. Emmett is chief Swan's son. Jasper Hale is my other best friend. He is Rosalies' brother, and is dating Alice Cullen, my sister. They are really good together because Jasper is calm, and Alice is a hyper pixie, so it evens out. Alice is….well she is very loud and hyper, I guess. She can be very loving, but she will always get her way.

As I went into the kitchen to get breakfast, I saw Alice bouncing up and down on her seat. She was really excited for school. Emmett's sister is coming from Phoenix to live with the chief and him. Alice is really excited for a new shopping friend.

As I was finishing up breakfast, Jasper came by to pick up Alice, so I went to my Volvo to get to school too. As I was trying to find a parking place, I saw a new car, a dark blue Ferrari Enzo. It was amazing, and I looked around the parking lot to see who it might belong to. I then figured that maybe someone here came into some money or something and decided a new car was what they wanted to spend it on.

As I got out I looked for my friends but couldn't find any of them. "O well, I guess ill just see them at lunch." I muttered. That when Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory, came over to talk to me. "O Great" I muttered under my breath. They are the sluts of the school. "Hey sexy, how was your summer?" Lauren asked me. Jessica just stood there staring at me. "Um, good Lauren, but I really should get to class, see you later." And then I ran to my first hour, English.

Bellas POV:

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Stupid alarm clock!" I yelled and then looked at the time. 6:30.

Well I'll just go back to sleep. I don't take that long. Just as I got back under my covers, my brother Emmett burst through my doors. "Bellsy, wakey wakey! We need to get ready, it's your first day of Forks High School. I need to show you off to my friends. You'll love them, especially my Rosie. She can be a bit of a bitch at first, but I think you'll get along fine once you get to know each other. Basketball tryouts are today after school, so bring some clothes. OMG I can't wait, we're genna be on the same team. It's going to be so fun." After his little rant, I burst out laughing. "Emmett, calm down. What did you get into this morning to make you so hyper? I hope your right about your friends liking me though. Do they know that I play basketball?"

"That might have slipped my mine. But don't worry, once they see you play, and that your better than over half our team, they won't care so much" Emmett said. "Okay, now get out, I have to get ready" I told him.

After he left I took a shower, dried my clothes, and found a comfy outfit. Jeans, a t-shirt, and my chucks. After that I put on a little eyeliner, and some eyeshadow. I like my make-up light. I left my hair as it is, wavy. Then I went down to get breakfast. Just as I finished up, Emmett came and picked me up and hauled me outside.

"Holy Shit! Whose car is that?!?" He yelled. "Emmett that's my car, duh!" I told him. "OMG you have a Ferrari Enzo? It's amazing! I'm so riding with you to school" He basically screamed while jumping up and down. "Calm down there Emmett, don't pee your pants" I told him. After we got in, I started my baby and drove out of the driveway. On the way to school, I plugged my ipod in and started listening to some Shinedown. When we got to the parking lot, many of the students stared at my car. "Well I guess they aren't used to see a car like this." I said to Emmett. "Ya, the best car here is a Volvo my friend Edward drives. That and a Porsche that Alice drives. But that's it." He told me.

Right as we got out of the car i hear a squeal. "Omg are you bella? I'm Alice. We are going to be such great friends. Do you like shopping? What a stupid question, of course you love shopping. What are you wearing? Did you forget clothes back in Phoenix. Oh well we'll just go shopping. Omg i can't wait. Let's go after school" Alice started rambling loudly. "Um....hi Alice its nice to meet you...i think." "Alice chill out. Don't go all pyscho on Bella." A blonde boy said coming up behind Alice. "Hi, im Jasper" he said to me. "Bella" I told him.

"Alright, well we gotta go to the office, so ill see you guys at lunch." Emmett told them all. As soon as we walked away, i burst out laughing. "Alice is halarious." I told Emmett.

After we got out of the office, Emmett said we had 5 minutes to get to class. He said he'll pick me up from my english class, which is my first hour. I told him bye and then went to find my class. I walked in just as the bell rang, and the only seat available was next to a very hot guy. He had green eyes, and bronze colored sex hair. He was very sexy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Review, tell me if i should keep writing this, or delete it....I NEED HELP!!!! Not sure if its good or if it sucks so REVIEW**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :)**

Bella's POV:

As I was walking to sex on legs, my klutziness came out of course, and tripped in front of the whole class. What a way to make an entrance. I don't think my face could have gotten any redder. And the sex on legs dude was laughing at me. What a great day.

"Stop laughing it's not my fault I can't walk." I told the really hot guy.

"I'm sorry, it's just I've never seen a person trip over thin air. I'm Edward Cullen." Sex on legs told me while trying to stop his laughing.

"Ha ha, its a regular occurrence for me, but you get used to it. My name's Bella." I told him while he started laughing again.

Just then the teacher came in and we looked towards the front. Mrs. Williams then told us that we would be reading Romeo and Juliet silently for the next couple of weeks. Once we are finished reading the first chapter today, then we can just sit and talk with others who are done.

I thought this would be really easy since i've read this book many times before. I read the first chapter quickly, and when I put the book down, I saw that class was only about half done. I took out my notebook and started drawing random things on it. When I looked at Edward, he was looking right back at me with his book on the table.

"Did you already finish the chapter?" He asked me.

"Ya, I've read this book a couple times before." At that, he looked really surprised, but had this weird look in his eyes.

"Okay, since we are both done, why don't we learn more about each other." He told me. " Do you want to play twenty questions?" He asked me.

"Sure, why not, I have nothing else to do." After I said that he looked kind of hurt, so I said "I want to learn more about you to."

After that we asked each other questions like, favorite color, favorite bands, favorite songs, favorite food, etc. I found out that his favorite color is brown, he has to many favorite band to say them all, but he likes Lincoln park, and shinedown, and nickelback, he has many favorite songs, and his favorite food is pizza. After our 6th question at each other the bell rang.

"What's your next class?" He asked me. "Um....it's Spanish, do you know where that is?" He said he'd walk me so I followed him down to the Spanish classroom. When we got him I told him thanks and went inside.

As I was walking to find a seat, this slutty dressed girl told me to come sit by her. "So....how do you know Edward Cullen?" She asked me.

"He was sitting next to me in English, and we were talking a little. Why, is that a big deal or something?"

"Of course it's a big deal, he is the most popular guy in this school. He hangs in the popular crowd and sits with them. You'll see at lunch, they all sit together." She told me.

"Oh, do you sit with them, oh and what's your name?" I asked her. "My name is Jessica, and of course they asked us to sit with them, but we have our own table of cool people. But if I were you I'd stay away from Edward, he's already dating Lauren Mallory. They are the perfect couple. So in love." She told me.

I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed, but I guess someone as hot as him would have a girlfriend. We couldn't talk for the rest of class because the teacher kept us busy.

My next two classes went by really fast, and the only other person I met was a really nice girl named Angela Webber. She had brown hair and blue eyes, and she wore glasses. She told me she was dating a guy names Ben.

As I was walking out of my fourth period Algebra 2, Alice came up to me and started bouncing up and down. She told me I was sitting by her at lunch and that there were no exceptions

As we were walking towards the lunch table where Emmett and Rosalie were sitting, I saw......

**I will put Edwards POV on the next chapter just to let you know...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the Reviews....sorry this chapter was rushed...i have a volleyball game tonight so this is all i can write, but i'll probably get another chapter up tomorrow....review and tell me what you want...stuff like that...thanks**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

Edwards POV:

I still can't get Bella out of my head. After I showed her to the Spanish room, I made my way to my Algebra 2 class and then my history class. Now here I am going over the conversation we had during English.

**FLASHBACK:**

_As the bell was about to ring for first hour, I sat down in my English class. I was really excited about basketball practice tonight. I absolutely love the sport, and really want to be captain this year. As I was thinking about all of this, I heard the door open. I looked up and was amazed. A really hot girl came in to the classroom. She had brown wavy hair and big brown eyes. She had on light makeup and a plain t-shirt and jeans. She was not like any of the other girls here, who dressed in really tight, really small clothes, and had makeup caked on their face. _

_I realized that the only seat available was the seat next to me. When she was walking towards the table, she tripped and almost knocked all her books on the floor. I started laughing because I thought the blush on her cheeks was really cute. _

_After the teacher came in, she told us about our reading Romeo and Juliet. Well this will be easy, this will be like the 5__th__ time reading it. After I finished up the 1__st__ chapter, I looked over and saw that Bella was done. _

_"Did you finish the chapter?" I asked her, thinking maybe she thought it was a stupid book or something. What she said next surprised me though."Ya, I've read this book a couple times before." I looked at her with adoration. I've never known a girl who actually reads the classics. Every other girl thought it was stupid or something to that nature. I really wanted to know more about her._

"_Okay, since we are both done, why don't we learn more about each other. Do you want to play twenty questions?" I asked her._

_"Sure, why not, I have nothing else to do." Ouch. That knocked my ego down a few notches. I hope I'm not bugging her or something. _

_"I want to learn more about you to." She added. That stopped my thoughts. _

_So we started asking each other. I found out that her favorite color is green, she likes Lincoln park, Shinedown, and Theory of a Deadman, all the same as me. She told me she also has to many favorite songs to just name one, and that her favorite food is a burger and fries. I was so glad she didn't just eat salads like the other girls here. _

_As the bell rang I asked her what her next class was and then showed her to the Spanish room. Then I left to go to my Algebra 2 class._

I'm still mad that I forgot to get her last name. I think she's new here since I haven't seen her around. Maybe I'll see her during lunch or something. I'd like to more about her. She was very interesting.

After the bell rang, I got up to go to lunch. As I went to the lunch table, I saw Emmett and Rosalie sitting there. When I sat down, Emmett was bouncing in his seat. "What's that about?" I asked Rose about Emmett. "Oh he's been doing that all day. He's really excited about his sister being here. She will sit with us at lunch today." She told me.

Just then Lauren Mallory came over to my table. "Hi Edward, want to come sit by me? We can "talk" if you want." She told me, saying talk seductively.

"Um, I'd rather not. I'm sitting with my friends. Sorry." I told her politely, hoping she'll leave me alone.

She then lent down and whispered that she wanted to "talk" to me out in the hallway. Thinking that I could straighten us out, I went with her. I looked up and there was Bella standing with my sister, who looked quite pissed. I walked past them and out in the hall with Lauren. Hopefully Alice will understand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the last chapter, i know it was really short, so made this chapter longer. Hopefully it's good. Thanks for the reviews**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing  
**

Bella's POV:

_As we were walking towards the lunch table where Emmett and Rosalie were, I saw......_

Edward and very slutty dressed girl who I was guessing was Lauren. She was all over him, but the weird thing was that he looked really uncomfortable. Lauren whispered something into Edward's ear, and then they both walked past Alice and I and out into the hall.

I looked over at Alice and she was seething. She was really pissed.

"Alice are you ok?" I asked her.

"Did you see that slut? God she is so annoying. And what was Edward doing going out into the hall with he? I'm going to kill him, he better not be doing anything with her out there." She was yelling by the end of her little rant.

Jasper came running over and took Alice back to the table. Emmett came over to me and led me to the table behind Alice and Jasper.

"Bella, I want you to meet my Rosie." "Rosie, this is my sister Bella."

"Hi Rosalie, it's nice to meet you." I told her.

"Ya same here." She told me, not even looking up from her food.

Ok...that was awkward. Emmett lent down and told Rosalie something, and she looked up at me and forced a smile at me. Alice leaned over and said "Don't worry, she'll warm up to you once she gets to know you, at least she isn't being a bitch to you."

"Ya, no bitchiness from her." I said sarcastically.

"So, what are you doing after school today?" Alice asked me.

"Um....I'm watching Emmett's basketball tryouts." I told. I didn't really want to tell them I was going to tryout for basketball. I'll only tell them I play if I make the team.

"Oh, we should all three go. Edward and Jasper play too. It would be so much fun" Alice told me.

"Um...no Alice you don't have to do that, I don't want to just sit through tryouts or something." I told her trying to get her to not go.

"Nope, we will definitely go, it will be so much fun!" She said while bouncing in her seat.

I looked at Emmett, trying to get him to help me but all he did was smile and tell Alice "It will be an awesome tryout, I heard we are getting someone new trying out. And they are really good." After he said that I kicked him, and he yelled "Ow, why the heck did you just kick me." While smirking at me.

All I said was "Oops my bad." And glared at him.

Just then the bell rang, so I got up and emptied my tray. As I was walking out into the hallway, Alice went up to me and asked me what class I have next. I told her I had biology and asked her where It was. She told me which way to go and told that I would have fun in that class.

I thought it was kinda weird, but thought it was just Alice being Alice.

As I walked in, I went up to Mr. Banner and he told to sit at the only empty table there. I thought maybe I was going to be alone the whole year. Then the door opened, and guess who walked in. Edward freaking Cullen. And the only seat available was next to me. So that means he's going to be my lab partner for the rest of the year. This will be a long year.

"So your in this class too, huh?" He asked me.

"Ya, it seems that way doesn't it." I told him.

We couldn't really talk anymore because Mr. Banner started class right then. After the bell rang, Alice came bouncing in and dragged me out of the room before I could even say anything to Edward.

She asked what my next class was, and I told her gym. She said that she and Emmett were in that class too. I was actually kinda glad to have them there with me although Emmett will definitely make fun of my klutziness.

Gym class was really boring since we didn't do anything because of it being the first day. After we left gym Alice showed me to my last class, which was Study Hall. As I walked in, a blond haired guy came up to me.

"Hi gorgeous, I'm Mike Newton."

"Um, Bella." I told him.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Bella." He told me. He was eyeing me up and his eyes lingered on my chest.

"Ya well, I better go sit down Mike, I'll see you later." I told him, trying to get away from him.

I turned and walked to an open seat. When I looked behind me, I saw that Mike was starring at my ass. Disgusting.

I took out my Romeo and Juliet book and started to read ahead because I had nothing else to do today. About half way through class, Mike came and sat in the desk next to me. I looked up, but when I saw that it was him, I went back to reading. He then slipped a piece of paper to me it said:

_Hey Bella, want to hang with me at my house tonight? You can stay as long as you want. My parents are out of town._

I wanted to be polite and let him down easily so I said:

_**No thanks, I have other things planned that I can't get out of, sorry**_

He read the note and frowned, then, as if a light bulb went off, he wrote something else on the paper and gave it back to me.

_O that's ok, we can always hang out another time. We'll figure it out._

As I finished reading the note, the bell rang so I jumped up and practicly ran out of the classroom. I went to the girls locker room and, after making sure that no one was in there, changed into my basketball shorts, my shoes, and a cutoff shirt. I walked out into the gym and there was a group of guys by the coach. I walked up to them, and Emmett and Jasper were there. The only person who I couldn't find was Edward. I guess he was going to be late.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so so so sorry for not updating sooner. I went up north on thursday until yesterday and forgot my laptop. Thank you so much for the reviews. I will try to update tomorrow, but then school starts on Wednesday for me, so I might only update 3 times a week and then on weekends. I'll try really hard to get them out fast. Please Review and tell me how you like this chapter and give me some advice on how to write the next. Thank you guys so much for reading this. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING  
**

Edwards POV:

I took Lauren out into the hallway, walking past Bella and a very pissed of Alice. I guess Alice got to Bella. Now I'll see her around more.

"Lauren, I'm going to tell you this again, since I guess you didn't get it before. I DON'T LIKE YOU!" I told her, saying the last part very slowly so she would understand it.

"Eddie, why are you playing hard to get. I want you, and of course you want me. We are perfect together." She told me, and then pushed me against the lockers and started kissing me. I tried pushing her off of me, but she wouldn't have any of that. She pushed against me harder, and I started kissing her back. My stupid hormones kicked in.

After a while of making out, I noticed people coming out of the cafeteria. Now my brain kicked in and I pushed her off of me.

I really didn't want to give any more attention to us, so I pulled Lauren into an empty classroom and started yelling at her.

"Damnit Lauren. I told you I didn't like you. You can't just go around kissing me whenever you like." I yelled at her. Then I stopped and tried calming myself before I did something I would regret.

"Ya, but you kissed me back. I knew you'd come around." She told me smirking.

"That was a mistake Lauren. I don't like you. I think you are annoying and a bitch to people. Leave Me Alone." I yelled and stormed out.

The hallways were empty, but the tardy bell didn't ring yet, so I ran to biology. I got there just in time.

I started looking around for an empty seat, and found the only one left. Which was next to Bella. Guess she will be my lab partner for the year. This class might actually be fun.

"So your in this class too, huh?" I asked her stupidly. God of course she's in this class. I'm so dumb.

"Ya, it seems that way doesn't it." She told me.

We weren't able to talk for the rest of class because the teacher kept going on and on about what we will be doing in this class.

I was so bored, and I kept starring at Bella. She was amazing. She was breathtakingly beautiful, she was really smart, she was actually really nice, and she was really easy to talk to.

After the bell rang, Alice came in and dragged Bella out of the classroom before I could say anything to her. Alice was smirking at me the whole time. She was being really weird.

I went to my next class which was study hall. While in it, I realized that I forgot all about actually bringing my basketball clothes. I texted Carlisle and asked him if I could skip some of my last hour gym to get my clothes. He texted me back and said that I could leave 10 minutes early but that's it. I told him I would just tell the coach I would be a little late. I didn't think he would care if I was 10 minutes late.

After Study Hall, I went to the coach's office and told him I'd be a little late and he said It was fine. He said I would be on the team anyway with how good I am. :)

I left early and went to my house about 10 minutes away. I thought that the most I would be late was by 15 minutes.

So with my clothes in hand, I ran to the locker room and quickly changed. I was only 10 minutes late.

When I walked into the gym, I saw Alice, Rosalie, Lauren, and Jessica all sitting there starring at something on the court.

O great, I get to practice with Lauren and Jessica starring at me the whole time. This will be so much fun. Note the sarcasm. I really hope that Lauren doesn't go around telling everyone that we were making out. If Alice found out, she would kill me. She absolutely hates Lauren.

When I looked on the court, Is saw that they were all scrimmaging. I didn't see what they were all starring at like that.

But then I saw the reason. There were all starring at Bella. And she was amazing.


	6. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE HELP ME OUT

**HEY GUYS SORRY THIS ISN'T ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**I was just thinking about starting another story and i wanted to know what you guys thought.**

**Idea 1:**

**Bella had nothing in her life except for her brother Emmett. There was a little problem though. Emmett was the world known mob boss. Everybody was scared of him.......something like taht.**

**Idea 2:**

**Bella Swan was sent to a boarding school on teh opposite side of the country. All because her mother Renee wanted to start over with her new husband without Bella. She is thrown into a completely different world of the rich and famous. How will she fit in?.....something along those lines.**

**Idea 3:**

**Bella Swan has always been in love with football. Her brother plays it, and her dad coaches the Cardinals. But now her dad got a new coaching job for the Washington Redskins. So now we have to start over in a small town called Forks, Washington, while my dad coaches his football team. How will the football team take having a girl on their team.......something like taht**

**PLEASE REVIEW OR PM AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD START A NEW STORY AND WHICH ONE......THANKS  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I went to a friends until my game and it was really late by the time i came back. Thanks for the reviews. I will have my first chapter up for my new story by Saturday. And will update by Saturday too. Please review to tell me how this chapter is. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :(....so sad....  
**

Bella's POV:

I walked up to Emmett and Jasper, who were in the middle of all the rest of the guys. I noticed that Mike was one of these guys. Oh great!

"Look, honey, I think your in the wrong place. This isn't cheer leading tryouts." Mike Newton came up and told me.

"I know that Mike, I'm here to try out for the basketball team." I told him.

"But, you can't. Your a girl."

"Oh, so that's why I have boobs and a vagina instead of a penis. It all makes sense now." Everybody started laughing at that.

"There is no way you could possibly get on the team. Even if your good, none of the guys will let you play." He told me, being cocky.

"Mike, how 'bout you shut up. You don't know anything. She's really good if you ask me. And if she does good at tryouts, then she would definitely be on the team." Emmett told Mike

"Aw, does Emmett have a little crush or something. I thought you were going out with Rosalie. But dating two hotties, thats awesome man. You are the KING." Mike was basically bowing down to Emmett.

Emmett was about to go and beat up Mike but I stopped him.

"Emmett, he's not worth it. Don't get in a fight, you could get kicked off the team." I told him exasperatedly. (I love that word...lol)

"Ya, your right Bella, he's not." "But Mike, if you talk about my SISTER like that ever again, I will come and beat the shit out of you."

"Sssss sister? She's your sister? How the heck was I supposed to know that?" Mike asked Emmett, looking horrified.

"Leave her alone, you talk to her, touch her, so much as look at her wrongly, and I will destroy you." Emmett threatened Mike.

"Got it. I won't do anything I swear." He said trying to get away from Emmett without him noticing.

"And if any of you have something to say about her playing basketball, you can come up to me and say it. Got it?" He said looking at everybody.

After everybody nodded their head, the coach walked in. He came up to me and before he could say anything I walked up to him and said:

"Bella Swan, coach. And I'm here to tryout for basketball."

He looked at me for a second and then nodded his head.

"Okay guys, and girl, we are going to scrimmage. I want to see how you play together as a team. Since Emmett and Jasper are captains, Jasper will pick his team and Emmett will pick his." He told the players. I gave a glare at Emmett because he never told me that he was captain.

Jasper was the first to pick a player, and he picked me. I smirked at Emmett, and he looked kind of....scared. Oh this will be fun. IT went on like that with Emmett picked and then Jasper and so on. I was really happy since Mike Newton was stuck on Emmett's team. I really didn't want him on my team.

We then set up in the middle of the court and had a jump ball. Jasper, being the tallest on our team, jumped. And a guy named Tyler jumped for Emmett's team. Emmett's team got the ball, and they made their way down the court. I told Jasper earlier that I was going to block Emmett, so I got in my stance.

I could tell that Emmett was scared of coming close to me because he was making his way very slowly over towards me. As soon as he was close enough, I dove for the ball, and stole the ball. I ran down the court and made a lay-up easily. When I turned around, everybody was on the other side of the court starring at me.

Then I noticed that Rosalie, Alice, Lauren, and Jessica were all on the bleachers starring at me. And Edward was standing by the doors frozen in shock. I smiled at him and turned towards the rest of the team.

"Are you guys just going to stand there or are we going to play?" They all starred at me for another minute, except for Emmett, who was smiling like a fool. Then they got it together and we started playing again. After a couple minutes, Edward came in on my team, and we scrimmaged for the whole practice.

After practice, coach came up to all of us and told us that the list for the team will be on the door in the morning. Then he said that those who made it will be practicing everyday after school until 5:30, and our first game will be next Thursday. (Today is Wednesday in the story.)

I was so pumped, but then Lauren and Jessica came up to me.

"OMG, are you trying to make a bigger fool out of yourself? You were absolutely horrible. I could like so totally beat you." Lauren told me. I hated her already.

"Ya, like what are you trying to do. Make school more horrible for you? You were really bad out there. Nobody could believe how like bad you were." Jessica's nasally voice said.

"I'll take you both anyday. Name a time and place." I told them and then walked towards my car.

As I was walking, I noticed Edward standing by his car, just starring at me.

I looked at him and tilted my head. When he noticed I saw him looking, he quickly got in his car and drove away.

"Huh, that was weird." I mumbled to myself.

Just then I heard a scream, and then someone came over and tackled me to the ground.

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**OK, new story is up it's called Heart of a Champion....please check it out. Thanks for all the reviews....**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything  
**

Bella POV:

After the screaming stopped, I got up of the ground.

"Holy Shit, Alice, why the heck did you tackle me?" I asked her.

"OMG OMG OMG OMG, you can play basketball. And your really good. Why didn't you tell me. Aren't I your friend?" And then she gave me the pouty face.

"Of course your my friend, Alice. I just decided not to tell anyone about it unless I got on the team. It's not really that big of a deal." I told her, hoping she would let it go.

"Not a big deal. Are you kidding me? That was awesome, you should have seen Jessica's and Lauren's faces. It was hilarious." She said laughing. "Do you want to go shopping with Rose and me? You really need new, cute, clothes." She told me.

"Oh, um, sure?" I didn't know what to say to that really.

"Just watch it, Bella. They won't go easy on you" Jasper told me.

"Oh, great!" I told them sarcasticly.

So we decided that I we would all drive to my house and then take my car to the mall.

When we got to the mall, I got dragged to Hollister. I told them that I have never shopped here and Alice looked like she was going to cry. I felt really out of place. Alice shoved me into a dressing room and told me she would throw clothes on for me to try on. She threw over a long sleeved blue shirt, a plaid button up, 5 pairs of jeans, and a skirt. After trying those on, she took them all and told me to get changed back into my original clothes. When I walked out, Alice grabbed me and dragged me outside the store. That's when I noticed the 4 Hollister shopping bags. (Hollister clothes on profile.)

"Holy crap Alice, did you buy all those clothes?" I asked her, hoping her answer was a no.

"You'll see when we get home, now move it, we have to get to Abercrombie next."

When we got into Abercrombie, Alice told me that I just had to sit there because she knew my size so she would pick out my clothes. After over an hour of sitting, I was about ready to leave, but Alice and Rosalie came over with about 7 Abercrombie clothes.

"Ok, seriously Alice, stop buying all these clothes, it's going to take forever to pay you back." I told her, hoping we could leave.

"Silly Bella, you will not pay for any of this. I find it to be my duty for everyone, to buy pretty clothes for you. No offense, but you need a change of style. And i'm just the person to help."

"Ok, for the record, usually when someone say no offense, it's still offensive. I like my clothes, they are comfortable. I don't care about style." I told her honestly, trying to get her to drop all this shopping crap.

She was fuming at me. "Bella Swan, you will care about style, you can't look horrible at school. You need to look amazing, and I'm going to make you look good. You will not get out of this." She told me smiling evilly at me.

OK, usually people don't scare me, but Alice gets like this, I'm scared shitless. So I did the only thing I could think of, I gave in. After many more stores, and two coach purses later, and 5 more shopping bags from other various stores I've never heard of, Alice dragged me to the one store I was actually embarrassed to go into.

"Alice, I will not go in there. I don't wear that stuff. I won't look good at all." I basically pleaded with her.

"Of course you'll look good. Everyone who wears Victoria's Secret looks good in it." She told me matter of factly.

So I got dragged in there with a bright red face. Alice kept dragging me to the bras and underwear, and after seeing that I wasn't cooperating good enough for her, she shoved me into a dressing room and sent clothes flying over. After many bras and underwear, and some pajamas tops and bottoms, we left.(These clothes on profile too)

Since it was around 8:00p.m. We went to the food court and ate supper. We left around 8:45, after walking around a bit more. By the time we got home it was almost 9:30.

"Bella, I'm coming over tomorrow morning to pick out your outfit. I'll bring a little present for you too." She said smiling, and then got in her car and drove off.

Rosalie just walked right past me into the house and went to find Emmett I'm guessing. I walked in and yelled to Emmett that I was going to bed. I was exhausted from my first day.

I went to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, and that was the first night that I dreamt about Edward Cullen.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am SOSOSOSOSOSO SORRY i havent updated in so long!!! PLEASE PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I was really busy with sports and homework and my messed up life. I am really sorry again. From now on i will update regularly. AND THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING THIS STORY AND REVIEWING AND ADDING ME TO YOUR FAVORITES AND EVERYTHING... THANK YOU! I own no characters...**

**Anyways...heres the next chapter  
**

Bella POV:

This morning, I wasn't able to wake up from my alarm clock. No, I got woken up at 5:00 A.M. Because apparently Alice needs time to pick my outfit out, and Alice needs to make me pretty. Not, prettier, no she had to say pretty. Gee, that sure makes a girl feel good.

So 1 hour 30 minutes later, I've been showered, shaved, plucked, had my haired pulled numerous times, and feel like a clown with all this makeup on. It's been a great day! (Note the sarcasm) Now, Alice is looking for the "perfect" outfit for me.

So, she decided that she would use the outfit she secretly picked out for me: a gray and black layered dress, a pink scarf, an antique linked necklace, black boots, and a coach purse. I tried telling Alice that I couldn't walk in any type of heels but she just ignored me. Of course I couldn't just sneak out my other shoes because she just had to go and hide them somewhere; or maybe she just threw them out. I really don't know, nor do I want to know.

"You know, if you keep fighting everything that I tell you to do, I will just tell Emmett to embarrass you in front of Edward" Alice told me smirking.

"Why would I care, it's not like I like Edward or something." I told her trying to not blush. I guess it didn't work because Alice had to go and say that I looked like a tomato. It was so embarrassing.

"Come on Bella, we have to go early so we can see your name on the top of the list for basketball. I just know you're going to be on it. You are amazing." Alice told me, which got me blushing again. Why would God make me blush so much, what did I ever do to deserve such a horrible thing?

As we were driving to school (in my super awesome car of course) we turned the music on really loud to Nickelback's Burn it to the Ground (really awesome song, link is on profile). Alice and I belted it out so loud. When we turned into the parking lot, everyone that was there turned and stared at us.

"Well, that's one way to make an entrance." Alice told me while checking herself in the mirror. She then told me that we "had" to get out at the same time or it would ruin it. I didn't exactly know what "it" was that she was talking about but I decided to just go with it. Who knows what Alice is thinking in that head of hers. So after Alice counted to three, we both stepped out of the car. My face was probably so red from everyone staring at me.

Some guys even whistled at Alice. But Alice told me that they were whistling at my "hotness". I didn't believe her but why argue with Alice? What do I know anyways. She started walking to the gym so I followed her. When we got up to the coach's office door, we stopped to read the sign on the door.

It read: Basketball Varsity Players:

Edward Cullen,

Emmett Swan,

Jasper Hale,

Mike Newton,

Bella Swan,

Erik Yorkie,

James Conrad,

Jacob Black

Alice of course had to start screaming. "OH MY GOD! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! I knew you would make the team. Your are so good at basketball. I told you! Ha, Edward will be so happy. You just wait and see. And it will be so awesome, I can come to all your games. I know, I can make posters. This will be so much FUN! God, I'm so excited. It's like I just won the lottery. Oh, that would be so cool if I won the lottery. I could buy so much clothes. Not that I can't now. I could just buy more when I get the lottery." Alice started rambling on and on.

"Oh my gosh Alice, will you shut-up. What did you take this morning? And can I have some? Lol, just kidding. But I know this is exciting, but you are more excited than me, and I'm the one who got on the team. Jeez. Stop with the mountain dew, it will give you a heart attack."

So, since Alice just had to get her so damn early, we walked around the highschool for awhile. When we were walking Emmett came up and gave me a hug.

"Bella! This year is genna be so much fun. We are going to be on the same basketball team, and I can tease you all the time. My goal this year is to see how embarrassed you can get." He told me excitedly.

"Oh come on, why can't your goal be trying to make Alice stop shopping or something. That would be so much for fun." I told him, trying to get him to change his little goal.

"Nope, not genna happen. You just wait till practice tonight. It's going to be so much fun!" He yelled and then walked away.

"Well, Alice, I gotta go to class. See you at lunch." I told her and walked off towards my English class.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Thanks :)**


End file.
